Open the door
by Layla Harrison
Summary: Neji se pregunta: ¿Por que siempre le toca escuchar detrás de las puertas?/ —¡¿Sakura-chan, estas embarazada!/ —¡¿Estabas espiándome!— reclamó —Fue una coincidencia. Neji/Saku Regalo para Crimela. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo.

—Narración —

_Pensamientos _

Este es un regalo para **Crimela**.

Open the Door

.

.

.

Neji Hyūga se caracterizaba por tener un carácter centrado. Siendo un hombre recto, regido por las reglas y los principios del mundo shinnobi, era orgulloso, responsable y sobre todo un caballero.

Y un caballero no escuchaba detrás de las puertas, ¿Cierto?

Pero ahí estaba él, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta del consultorio de SakuraHaruno; escuchando a través de ella la conversación que mantenía con InoYamanaka .

Neji acababa de llegar de una misión en Suna, nada complicado. Había sido la escolta de Ryūsa, un miembro del consejo de Sunagakure que había viajado a Konoha para estrechar lazos entre ambas naciones. El viaje había ido tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo, sin embargo, a su regreso se había encontrado con un grupo de shinnobis desertores que lo emboscaron a él y a su compañero de misión, al parecer en busca de algo de valor.

Desde que había terminado la guerra hacía ya dos años, el mundo shinnobi se había visto envuelto en una crisis mundial. Los destrozos que había dejado tal acontecimiento había dejado a miles de civiles sin un lugar para vivir, la economía era mala en cualquier país y ya casi nadie contrataba los servicios de los ninjas, todo iba en declive. Era común que los ladrones arrasaran con todo lo que podían, dado que no todos contaban con el poder económico para contratar seguridad y la mayoría de civiles eran atracados en los caminos, incluso los ninjas se veían perjudicados cuando viajaban por los bosques.

El castaño había acabado rápidamente con sus agresores y al llegar a Konoha se presentó frente a la Hokage a rendir su informe de la misión, fue Tsunade Senju quien al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre —que no era suya—lo mando directamente al hospital de Konoha sin dejarle explicar absolutamente nada:

—Es una orden, Hyūga —cortó la quinta antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo.

Y ahí estaba, había llegado al hospital y lo había mandado directamente al consultorio de la discípula de la Hokage, como si no fuera suficiente con verla tres veces a la semana en su propia casa.

¡Oh sí! Sakura le daba clases particulares a Hinata, le enseñaba el control de chakra y una que otra técnica de carácter médico. A petición de la heredera Hyūga, que según sus propias palabras quería superarse y aprender todo lo posible para poder perfeccionar sus técnicas, para eso debía aprender a usar la cantidad de chakra perfecta para propinar golpes certeros con su puño suave.

Neji hubiera creído cada palabra de su prima acerca de su superación personal, sobre querer aprender un montón de ataques nuevos, claro, si Naruto no acompañara a Sakura a cada sesión de "entrenamiento", supuestamente para que Hinata pusiera en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos con él y así no dañar a Sakura. Y si no hubiese visto a Hinata usando un perfecto puño suave y algunas de las técnicas pertenecientes al clan durante la guerra probablemente le hubiera creído, pero la había visto, y era claro que le faltaba perfeccionar sus técnicas, pero el control de chakra lo manejaba bien.

Si una cosa es que Neji no se metiera en la vida personal de su prima y otra ser idiota y no darse cuenta de que Naruto no iba precisamente a ayudar a Hinata a entrenar.

¡Sakura era una jodida alcahueta y él estaba harto de ella!

Si estaba harto de ella, entonces: ¿Por qué estaba pegado a la puerta como una vieja chismosa?

¡Oh cierto! era por la extraña conversación que sostenían esas dos mujeres y que de alguna extraña manera le había llamado la atención.

.

.

.

— ¡Frentesota, no lo puedo creer! —exclamó ,InoYamanaka.

Sakura solo la miro y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Se encontraban en el consultorio de la peli rosa en el hospital de Konoha. Ino había estado laborando en el departamento de medicina preventiva esa mañana y se había encontrado con un muy animado —e indiscreto Kiba— que le había contado sobre la adquisición que había hecho su amiga.

La rubia había entrado como un Huracán, totalmente histérica, reclamándole a la Haruno y advirtiéndole de todos los riesgos que tener un engendro asi revoloteando por su casa conllevaba.

—Ya cállate, cerda —se quejó.

Ino entorno los ojos y se bajó del escritorio de la Haruno, cogió la silla y se sentó frente a su amiga mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¡Te han jodido la vida! —dijo escandalizada. Sakura se recargo en los codos y exhalo rendida.

—Es solo un bebé —contesto tranquila.

— ¡No, frente, no es solo un bebe! ¡Es el final de tu vida! —chillo la Yamanaka. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio de su amiga, esta vez más cerca.

—Exageras —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Debes deshacerte de él! —demandó

— ¡No, Ino! Es un ser inocente. Y ya cállate —Sakura se levantó y camino tranquilamente a la puerta para llamar a su próximo paciente. Ino frunció el ceño y siguió a la Haruno.

—Te vas a acordar de mí, Sakura—siseo.

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza y rio ligeramente. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, y abrió sin más.

Sakura emitió un gritito, sin creer a quién tenía a una nariz de distancia.

— ¡¿Neji?! —soltó sorprendida.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Neji?!

No, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, Neji miro de frente a una muy sorprendida Sakura e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento:

Fingió demencia.

—Tsunade-sama me envió —dijo sin más.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Enfoco la vista en la enorme mancha carmesí que abarcaba el lado derecho del abdomen de Neji y observó como éste se cubría casi inmediatamente ante su mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Es tuya? —inquirió la peli rosa con expectación. Aunque sabía que no podía ser de él, de otro modo no estaría de pie frente a ella.

Él enarco su perfecta ceja y Sakura rodo los ojos deliberadamente.

—Vale, vale, no es tuya —se respondió a sí misma, ante la mirada perla que le gritaba: Estúpida — ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?

—Acabo de llegar —Mintió. Neji casi se mordió la lengua.

—Entra —Sakura se movió a un costado para despejar la entrada.

Neji dudo y sin dar un paso se quedó estático, sin intención de seguirla. Sakura le miro interrogante y de pronto Neji se dio cuenta de que no podía verla de la misma manera. El Hyūga frunció el ceño y la miro molesto, de pronto a medida que recordaba, recordó la plática que habían sostenido esas dos mujeres anteriormente.

Sakura estaba embarazada quien sabe de quién y aun así era ella quien daba las pláticas de educación sexual en el hospital de Konoha.

¡Era una cínica!

Y estaba frente a él con su estúpida cara inocente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Lo miraba directo a los ojos con esos dos jades brillantes, sus delicadas cejas sutilmente arqueadas, su cabello largo y rosado enmarcando sus delicadas facciones y sus labios rojos y carnosos haciendo una fina línea.

Era la personificación de la inocencia. Lo enfermaba su hipocresía. Sintió un ardor recorrerle la garganta y se sintió repentinamente molesto, le irritaba siquiera ver su cara.

— ¿Neji?—escucho el suave murmullo.

—No es necesario —contesto severo—.Le diré a Tsunade-sama que he venido —hiso una breve reverencia y sin más se marchó perdiéndose entre los pasillos del hospital.

—Jodido amargado —comento Ino que se acercó hasta quedar junto a la peli rosa al lado de la puerta—.No se cómo soportas verlo tantas veces a la semana solo por Hinata.

—No lo sé—susurro Sakura para sí misma, mirando atentamente el lugar por el que se había ido el hombre— No lo se.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba con paso lento, realmente no quería llegar a su destino. Podía divisar la mansión Hyūga a unos 10 metros de distancia, alzándose grande e imponente, con detalles de madera en la fachada que le daban un aire aristocrático, como las personas que vivían ahí dentro.

A su mente vino la imagen de Neji.

Ella sabía que su presencia no era precisamente lo más agradable para el Hyūga. Desde que Naruto le había pedido que le ayudara con sus encuentros furtivos con Hinata, Sakura sabía que Neji sabía que el Uzumaki no iba con ella a sus clases particulares en la mansión Hyūga para ayudarle a entrenar a Hinata.

Sakura llegaba a la casa de su amiga tres veces por semana puntualmente a las 6:00 de la tarde y el rubio escandaloso la alcanzaba veinte minutos después, así había sido desde hace casi un año. La Haruno realmente intentaba enseñarle el control de chakra y algunos jutsus médicos a la peli azul, pero al parecer tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban más interesados en pasar esos tiempos juntos que realmente practicando.

Neji había pillado varias veces a Sakura en el patio de la dependencia Hyūga practicando sola, las primeras veces había intentado que los pretextos que inventaba sonaran convincentes para justificar la ausencia de sus amigos, pero con el tiempo comprendió que Neji era un genio y que no necesitaba mentir porque él sabía la verdad, solo que se mantenía al margen.

Dejaba que su prima fuera libre _y _eso Sakura lo admiraba_._

La Haruno se plantó frente a la enorme puerta de madera barnizada, toco una vez la campana que estaba fuera y espero a que algún criado le abriese, como siempre. Ya había superado el temor que en un principio le había causado Neji cuando lo encontraba caminando por la casa. Antes se había sentido algo cohibida con su presencia, pero eso había cambiado, tanto que ella había dejado de llamarlo Hyūga-san, ahora era simplemente "Neji".

Sin embargo, al recordar la mirada molesta que le había dirigido el castaño esa mañana en el hospital se sintió abrumada nuevamente al pensar en que tal vez se encontraría con él.

Sakura se vio tentada a retroceder cuando el formidable pórtico se abrió frente a sí. Una menuda muchacha de cabellos canela y ojos pardos se descubrió del otro lado.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura-san —hizo una reverencia y la Haruno la imitó.

— ¿Hinata se encuentra? —la mujer asintió y le dijo que la estaba esperando. Sakura atravesó el recibidor de la residencia del clan y jalo la puerta corrediza del fondo del pasillo que daba paso al patio trasero en donde entrenaban.

Una brisa templada ondeo su cabello al estar en el jardín, bajo los cinco escalones de madera que llevaban del umbral al patio y camino hacia la pequeña fuente de mármol que estaba en el centro.

La Haruno recordó una tarde en la que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la fuente, ya había acabado de entrenar y Hinata aún no regresaba, cuando la fibrosa figura de Neji se hizo presente. El a veces iba a entrenar ahí cuando no se encontraba en el campo con su equipo. En ese entonces Sakura ya no se sentía tan incómoda ante la presencia del Hyūga, y su mirada ya no era tan desdeñosa.

Sakura observo como Neji golpeaba algo inexistente frente a él con una elegancia innata, pudo ver sus músculos se tensarse y el sinuoso movimiento de estos al regresar a su lugar. La peli rosa admiro los anchos hombros y los marcados bíceps del castaño y se dio cuenta de que los de Sasuke no parecían igual de fuertes, ni los de Naruto.

Y se preguntó que se sentiría ser atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos.

—Haruno —su voz de terciopelo la hizo subir la mirada para encontrarse con las dos perlas que la miraban

— ¿Ah? —mascullo como una idiota y luego se dio cuenta del lugar en el que la había llevado su análisis, a la anatomía masculina del castaño. Carraspeo suavemente y alejo a toda costa la imagen del Hyūga de su mente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

Neji enarco una ceja. Sakura supo que Neji se había dado cuenta de la mirada —casi— lasciva de ella. Quiso que la tierra la tragara.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Inquirió molesto. Sakura trago grueso.

—Tu entrenamiento, como… —se mueven tus músculos, quiso decir— aplicas la cantidad de chakra perfecta, ¡Eso!

—Eres ninja médico, sabes hacerlo.

—Es cierto, pero no conozco la precisión para atacar a alguien con un golpe letal —contesto, en parte sincera, desviando el tema.

—Tienes la fuerza de mil elefantes, puedes matar cualquier cosa de un golpe, pero no eres rápida.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Soy rápida.

—No lo suficiente.

La Haruno rezongo y desvió la mirada. Neji volvió a lo suyo.

—Haruno —otra vez su voz.

—¿Qué? —contesto de mala gana.

—¿Qué esperas para levantarte? —Sakura lo miro confundida, luego molesta; ¿La estaba corriendo?, aun así se levantó dispuesta a irse —Ven aquí.

Lo miro raro. Neji negó suavemente y luego se masajeo el puente de la nariz con ademan cansado.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió.

—No pensaras quedarte todo el rato ahí sentada sin hacer nada —contesto con un dejo de molestia.

—Ya he terminado de entrenar y… —Neji rodo los ojos y se alejó un poco.

—Atácame.

—¿Qué? —soltó impresionada. ¿A que venía eso?

—Quiero saber que tan veloz puede ser un elefante.

¿Elefante?

¡Le había dicho Elefante!

—¡Shannaro! —Estrello su puño contra el piso y lo último que pudo ver antes de que las rocas y el polvo se alzaran y el Hyūga se perdiera en dirección al bosque fue una media sonrisa adornando los labios de Neji.

La primera sonrisa que él le había regalado, a ella.

Desde aquel día Neji y ella habían practicado juntos algunas veces, claro, cuando él se lo permitía y estaba de humor para "aguantarla".

Sakura miro su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la fuente, y luego echo un vistazo en dirección al bosque ya que este estaba contiguo a la mansión, era ahí donde Hinata y Naruto se internaban luego de la "sesión de entrenamiento". La Haruno a veces se hartaba de ser la celestina de su amigo, varias veces había estado a punto de mandar a Naruto a la mierda, que se las arreglará como fuera, pero luego pensaba en todo lo que había hecho por ella, por la aldea, por todo el mundo shinnobi y se daba cuenta de que ayudarlo a ser feliz era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Era increíble que el hombre que había sido el héroe de guerra le tuviera más miedo a su suegro que a la mismísima Kaguya.

La peli rosa suspiro resignada. El ruido de la puerta corriéndose la hizo girar, encontrándose a su amiga, Sakura le regalo una cálida sonrisa que no fue devuelta, la Hyūga se acercó a la peli rosa con el semblante pálido y las comisuras de los labios caídas, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto. Ella se alarmo.

—¿Que sucede, Hinata? —cuestiono Sakura algo confundida por el aspecto de su amiga.

—Sa-Sakura-san —Y sin más, rompió a llorar.

Problemas, serios problemas.

.

.

.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Estaba en posición de flor de loto, en medio del dojo, sobre el piso de madera.

Había estado entrenando todo el día y después decidió tener una sesión de meditación, expandir su mente siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse y alejar el estrés.

Neji siempre encontraba una enorme paz interior cuando meditaba, se alejaba del mundo y se sumergía en los confines de su mente, sus problemas se disolvían en ese hermoso lapso de tiempo en el que expandía su psique.

Ahora mismo sus pensamientos se alejaban...

Su mente se estaba tiñendo de blanco —literalmente de blanco—.

De pronto una silueta emergía a lo lejos, enfocándola con los ojos del pensamiento, abriéndose paso entre aquella bruma radiante que lo envolvía, pequeña en un instante, y creciendo entre más cerca estaba.

Podía mirar la figura de una persona sentada en flor de loto al igual que él.

_Buda, _pensó Neji.

Quizá por fin había alcanzado el Nirvana y...

¿Buda tenia el cabello largo?, Tal vez sí. No. Esperen, ¿Buda tenia cabello?

Mmm… Según las imágenes que él conocía... ¡Buda era calvo!

La imagen se fue formando más nítida: una mujer, vestida con una túnica dorada, su rostro era angelical, sus ojos de unos verdes esmeraldas, grandes y brillantes, su cabello largo y sedoso cayendo por sus hombros de un exótico color rosa.

_¿Rosa?,_ A Neji le sonaba ese color de algún lugar.

La mujer tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto que acunaba entre sus delgados brazos, cuando estuvo frente a él descubrió el manto que cubría el bultito e invito a Neji a acercarse.

El miro desconfiado, pero se acercó, dejando su posición de meditación.

Era un bebé. Un bebé calvo y gordo con un lunar en medio de la frente y cara de adulto.

_¡Joder!_

Neji dio un respingo asustado y se echó para atrás, de pronto la mujer ya no le parecía tan desconocida, y el niño era una versión en miniatura del sabio que fundo el budismo.

—¿Sakura? —mascullo, su voz tembló un poco.

—¿No es hermoso? —la pregunta le llego lejana mientras Neji sudaba frio.

Hermoso...

...moso

...oso

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la pared de madera enfrente de él.

El castaño se enderezo y paseo la vista a su alrededor. Estaba en el dojo, frente a él el Kamiza* con la imagen de Buda. Neji sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al verlo.

Se había quedado dormido meditando, nunca le había pasado algo semejante, él casi no dormía, ni siquiera en la noche podía perder de ese modo la conciencia, siempre estaba alerta, aunque le alegraba que eso hubiese sido un mal sueño.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado.

Soltó un gruñido y se levantó, definitivamente ese día no podría meditar.

Y Maldijo a Sakura.

Todo el día había estado de mal humor por su culpa. Había descargado su molestia con Lee, que muy animado había propuesto que entrenaran juntos y él no se había medido al enfrentar a su amigo, Gai-sensei había tenido que intervenir cuando Neji estaba a punto de sellar todos sus puntos de chakra.

Camino por los pasillos dispuesto a ir a su habitación, darse un baño y beber té verde más tarde.

Escucho un sollozo. Neji detuvo su andar, quedando frente a la puerta de la habitación de su prima. El Hyūga agudizo el oído y el sonido se repitió en una escala aún menor en comparación a la primera vez que la escuchó, sin embargo, eso confirmo el lugar del que provenía el ruido.

Se debatió entre pasar de largo o investigar si su prima estaba bien. Seguramente solo había tenido una estúpida pelea con el Uzumaki, y definitivamente él no tenía ánimos para escuchar a Hinata contándole sus trágicas crónicas románticas.

Además, en su ingenuidad, Hinata creía que él no estaba al tanto de su relación oculta. Eso lo eximia de entrometerse.

Opto por pasar de largo, quizá ella no querría hablar con él y para ser sinceros, no sabía cómo dar consuelo.

Pero era su prima.

Otra vez oyó el mismo sonido. Resoplo vencido y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de la Hyūga. Levanto la mano dispuesto a tocar, sin embargo, su movimiento quedo en el aire al reconocer una segunda voz ahí dentro.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —Cuestiono Sakura unos minutos después de que su amiga se echara a llorar a en sus brazos.

Hinata temblaba suavemente mientras sus lágrimas se impregnaban en la blusa roja entallada de la peli rosa provocando que la tela cambiara de color a uno más obscuro.

Sakura lisonjeaba el largo cabello de su amiga con una mano, mientras que con la otra le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo —Lentamente Hinata fue abandonando los brazos de la Haruno— Cre- creo que vo- voy a te- tener un be- bebé.

_¿Bebé? _

¿Lloraba por que iba a tener un bebé? ¡Bebé!

—¡¿Qué?!

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Hinata se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando la peli rosa se recuperó de la impresión no pudo evitar pensar que Naruto era un completo idiota.

—¿Estas segura? —la peli azul nego suavemente, enjuagando sus lágrimas.

—Ha-hace tres se-semanas que no te-tengo el pe-periodo y a-ayer he vuelto to-todo el alimento —dijo con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada baja.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había creído que Naruto sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar protección.

¡Si hasta lo había obligado a ir a las charlas de educación sexual que ella misma impartía!

La Haruno recordó un día, hace casi dos años, en que su rubio amigo se había presentado en su casa—cuando aún vivía con sus padres —muy temprano para preguntarle cómo es que se hacían los bebés. En ese entonces ella le dio el golpe más fantástico que le había propinado en su vida, luego lo obligo a ir a las dichosas pláticas.

Y ahora Naruto iba a tener un bebé.

—¿Te has hecho alguna prueba?

—Co-compre u-unos test de e-embarazo, pe-pero aún no me los hago. Tengo miedo, Sakura-san.

La Haruno suspiro.

—Hagámoslo entonces, Hinata.

Sakura observo las tres diferentes pruebas de embarazo que estaban sobre la mesita de té en el cuarto de Hinata.

La primera se tiño con dos rayitas rosa.

Positivo.

Miro a su amiga sentada en el piso, a su lado, recargando su espalda sobre la base de su cama: tenía las rodillas a la altura del pecho y la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas.

Volvió la vista a al segundo y tercer test, ambos marcaban una cruz:

(+) Positivo.

La peli rosa toco el hombro de Hinata. Sakura sabía que tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre; El clan Hyūga era el más antiguo y respetado de la aldea y se regían por reglas bastante severas, llevaban el honor tatuado en sus genes y una deshonra sería una mancha imperdonable.

Un bebé concebido fuera del matrimonio nunca es bien visto en la sociedad, mucho menos si era la próxima heredera de los Hyūga de quien se trataba.

—Hinata —la interpelada levanto el rostro— Los tres han dado positivo —dijo con pesar.

Sakura pensó en que esta era la primera vez que daba una noticia así, con un semblante tan parco. Ella como médico había dado la noticia de una nueva vida a las futuras madres muchas veces y siempre era recibida con alegría.

Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron y ella se sintió mal por su amiga.

Sintió que se había equivocado al encubrir a Naruto, que debió alentarlo a mantener una relación formal con Hinata en lugar de ayudarlo a entrar como un bandido a robar la virtud de su amiga.

Imaginaba la cara de reproche de Neji cuando se enterara que por su condescendencia, Naruto había embarazado a su prima. Podía sentir su mirada atravesándola como una daga.

Una mirada de odio.

Hinata sollozaba a su lado. Y podía sentir como sus propios ojos comenzaban a escocerle.

¡Neji la iba a odiar!

—¡Hinata, ha sido culpa mía! —exclamo llena de culpa.

La Hyūga detuvo el llanto al ver el rostro compungido de su amiga. ¿Culpa? Ella no tenía culpa de nada y quiso hacérselo saber.

—N-No di-digas eso, Sa-Sakura-san —se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa que quedo en un triste gesto.

Sakura abrazó a Hinata en un rápido movimiento que provoco que su pie azotara contra la pata de la mesita de madera frente a ella y esta trastabillara haciendo un sonido escandaloso.

Todo fue muy rápido. La puerta corrediza que estaba frente a ellas se abrió de un momento a otro.

Hinata se separó azorada.

Sakura enfoco la vista en el perfil de su amiga que miraba aterrorizada al frente, y siguió la dirección de su iris opalino lentamente.

Sus ojos chocaron con las dos perlas que la miraban fijamente, sin ninguna expresión.

—Ne-Neji-nii-san

.

.

.

Neji frunció el entrecejo al reconocer la voz de la Haruno.

—¡Hinata, ha sido culpa mía!

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para despertar la curiosidad en el genio Hyūga.

El castaño permaneció parado frente a la habitación de su prima y no pudo evitar pensar que era un deja vú. Recordó su falta de esa mañana al escuchar una conversación completamente ajena a su persona, y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_No_, ahora no lo movía el simple morbo de conocer que era lo que pasaba con la tozuda de Haruno.

Él quería saber qué era lo que pasaba con Hinata, se convenció.

¿Que tenía que ver Sakura con que su prima estuviera llorando?

—N-No di-digas eso, Sa-Sakura-san

La casi inaudible voz de la Hyūga sonó suavemente. Neji se acercó inconscientemente, cerca de pegar el oído con la puerta.

¡Parecía una vieja chismosa! Si alguien se llegase a enterar algún día de que el prodigio de los Hyūga había hecho eso seguramente no lo creerían.

Un estruendoso ruido lo hizo dar un respingo y casi sin pensarlo jalo la puerta corrediza.

Neji se quedó inamovible al cruzar el shoji*: Hinata envolvía a Sakura entre sus brazos.

Se suponía que quien estaba sollozando era la Hyūga y quien estaba ahí para apoyarla era la Haruno.

Al enfocar los ojos en su prima, ella se sobresaltó. Él pudo ver perfectamente las marcas que el llanto había dejado en su rostro impoluto y la mirada aterrada que le dirigía.

—Ne-Neji-nii-san

Sakura se separó de Hinata. Y Neji advirtió los ojos aguados de la Haruno cuando la miro fijamente.

¿Que carajos había pasado ahí dentro?

El castaño frunció el ceño sin comprender, paseo la vista de la peli rosa a su prima, después a la mesita barnizada que estaba en la habitación, al frente de las dos mujeres.

Estaban tres objetos de plástico rectangulares. Él hombre pudo reconocer de que se trataban esos artefactos: Eran test de embarazo.

Sakura alargo la mano apurada para recogerlos y sin quererlo empujó con el dorso uno de los test que salió disparado y cayo a los pies del Hyūga.

La Haruno se puso de pie en tiempo record, rodeo la mesa e intento coger el test, Neji se agacho con un grácil movimiento y tomo entre sus dedos el objeto antes de que la peli rosa siquiera llegara a tocarlo.

—Neji, dame eso —dijo firme frente a él. Extendió la mano.

El Hyūga frunció el ceño mientras analizaba el artefacto de plástico entre sus manos. El mismo ardor que sintió esa mañana en el hospital recorrió su garganta con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Qué significa esto, Haruno? —su voz sonó fría, demasiado.

Neji sabía lo que significaba, él mismo lo había escuchado de los labios de la misma Sakura, había escuchado que estaba encinta, pero por alguna razón verla de frente confirmándole lo que él ya sabía lo irritaba en demasía.

—No te interesa —su voz tembló.

¡¿Que no le interesaba?! Estaba en SU casa, bajo SU techo.

—Estas en mi casa —remarco— ¿No podías hacer _esto_ en otro lugar?

Sakura lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

—No, yo no...

—¡Sa-Sakura-san! —gimió Hinata. Sakura la miro por encima del hombro.

El Hyūga vio a su prima ponerse de pie, temblando ligeramente. El hombre no comprendió la actitud de Hinata, era como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable, ella tenía una expresión más culpable que Sakura.

Algo en la mente del castaño hizo _clic_; había tres pruebas de embarazo sobre la mesa, podía ser que su prima también hubiese usado alguno de esos test, eso quería decir que Hinata también estaba...

_¡No!_ Eso era imposible. Ella era la heredera del Clan, no podía deshonrar de esa manera su apellido.

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba ahí.

—Hinata-sama, esto... —sacudió suavemente el artefacto de plástico. La interpelada lo miro asustada— ¿Es suyo?

Neji miro atento la reacción de la mujer, juraría que estaba a punto de romperse a llorar.

Pero, ¿por qué?

—Es mío —no fue la Hyūga quien contesto— Los test son míos, lamento haber venido aquí, no volverá a pasar.

Sakura tenía la mirada gacha.

Al castaño no le gusto para nada ver a la Haruno de esa manera; ella era tozuda, agresiva, malhumorada y quizá hasta bipolar. Era fuerte y decidida, el tipo de mujer que nunca bajaba la cabeza.

—Por favor, Neji, dámelo —la peli rosa extendió la mano sin hacer contacto visual en ningún momento. Eso irritó más al Hyūga.

—Mírame —Soltó molesto.

—Dámelo.

Ella no lo miro.

—Haruno —advirtió.

—Neji.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Hinata-chan!

Escucho la escandalosa y chillona voz de Naruto, aun así no le prestó atención, siguió observando a la peli rosa que al contrario de él, si había reaccionado con la llegada del hiperactivo rubio.

Los ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los suyos, estaban cristalinos.

— ¡¿Por qué no están en el jardín, dattebayo?! ¡Creí que se habían metido en el bosque, las estuve buscando un buen rato! ¡HeyNeji, hace mucho que no te veía! —Naruto entro con una sonrisa, sin ningún reparo a la habitación, como si fuera su casa de toda la vida. Palmeo la espalda del Hyūga.

—Me voy ahora —Sakura hizo una reverencia, se giró hacia Hinata y le dedico una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

—¡¿Eh?!¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?! Todavía no entrenamos 'ttebayo!

Se acercó a Sakura y le tomo de los hombros confundido.

—Ya no entrenaremos más, Naruto — contesto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste ,Naruto. Haruno no será más la instructora de Hinata-sama. Ahora tiene cosas más relevantes por las que preocuparse —su tono sonó hiriente, la Haruno se volteo al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

Neji extendió su mano con el test, Sakura lo miro dubitativa y finalmente lo tomo.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—¿Eh?

Naruto miraba absorto el pedazo de plástico que el Hyūga le había entregado a su amiga.

—¿Estas embarazada? —pregunto con una tranquilidad inusual en él.

Neji estaba harto de esa jodida palabra, escucharlo del Uzumaki solo empeoro su mal humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? —mascullo la peli rosa.

—Las pláticas que me obligaste a tomar, ¿recuerdas? , Las que tu das en el hospital —inquirió aún tranquilo.

—¿Que hay con eso? —Lo miro sin comprender.

—Tu dijiste que estas cosas sirven para saber cuándo va a nacer un bebé, ya sabes, haces pis adentro de aquí y... ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me pegas, dattebayo?!

—Idiota.

—¡¿No me digas que si estas embarazada?! —grito sobándose el chichón que le dejo su amiga.

Sakura miro al Hyūga, pero este se había girado dispuesto a salir.

—Si —susurro.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo?! — gritoneo— ¡No me digas que es del Teme! ¡Va a sacar su cara de vinagre, dattebayo!

Neji se detuvo en seco.

—¡Eso no te importa, Naruto! —rezongo Sakura y sin más salió de la habitación pasando al lado del castaño.

_No lo negó_. Neji crispo los puños inconscientemente.

—¡¿Hinata-chan, escuchaste eso?! —grito desesperado.

—Na-Naruto-kun yo...

—¡Voy a matar a ese cabrón! El Teme se va a morir, dattebayo! —trono los huesos de sus manos en un gesto amenazante—¡Hinata-chan, te veo luego!

—N-No —La Hyūga intento tomarlo del brazo pero este desapareció en una nube de humo.

Neji permaneció en el mismo lugar, como si estuviese adherido al suelo.

Sakura no había negado que el Uchiha era el padre. El Hyūga frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué le importaba lo que pasara con la Haruno? Debería estar tranquilo ahora que no la tendría cerca, no interferiría en sus entrenamientos y no sería la alcahueta de su prima.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que había perdido algo?

.

.

.

¡Hola! Gracias, si han llegado hasta aquí han sido valientes xD

Agradezco a mi querida **Sol Smith** que se tomo el tiempo de betear este fic. ¡Te quiero Sol!

Planeaba que esto fuera un one-shot, pero es muy largo así que lo subiré en dos partes xD, así que será un Two-shot hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo.

—Narración —

_Pensamientos_

Este es un regalo para **Crimela**.

Open the Door

II

.

.

.

Sakura resoplo cansada, se estiro en la silla y miro el reloj, eran las 6:13 de la tarde.

Recostó su cabeza en el escritorio.

Ese día tuvo más pacientes de lo normal en el hospital. Había decidido que ahora que no daría más las clases particulares a Hinata iba a trabajar esas horas extra.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuvo en la mansión Hyūga.

No vio a Hinata desde entonces, tal vez algún miembro del clan escucho sobre su supuesto embarazo y ahora no permitían que la heredera del Souke se relacionara con ella.

Si supieran.

Medio Konoha —sino es que todo— se enteró por culpa de Naruto que ella iba a ser madre.

¿Cómo paso?

Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke por toda la aldea gritando y jurando que cuando lo encontrara lo iba a castrar por haber deshonrado a su compañera de equipo.

Afortunadamente el Uchiha no estaba en la aldea, estaba de misión y aún no regresaba. Kakashi-sensei pudo controlar al hiperactivo rubio para que dejara de hacer escándalo, aunque la mayoría de los aldeanos habían presenciado el espectáculo.

Era un milagro que el chisme aún no llegara a oídos de Tsunade-sama, cuando ella se enterara diría la verdad e irremediablemente el Uzumaki tendría que afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos— y el terror hacia su suegro—.

Sakura no le había contado a nadie, a excepción de Ino, que ella no era quien estaba embarazada y deshonrada, sino Hinata. La rubia estallo en carcajadas en cuanto la peli rosa se lo confeso:

— ¡¿Es enserio, frentesota?! —Ino Yamanaka se dobló por la risa y llevo una mano al abdomen —¡Ya imagino la cara de estreñido de Neji!

Cierto, recordaba el rostro de Neji, y su mirada helada.

Una opresión fugaz surco su pecho.

Sakura sabía que Hinata no estaba preparada para aceptar frente a Neji que esas pruebas eran suyas

Había visto en su mirada suplicante que no la delatara y la única manera que encontró para ayudarla fue reclamando los dichosos test como suyos. La Haruno sabía que el Hyūga le iba a reprochar cuando se enterara del estado de su prima.

La peli rosa había encubierto a Hinata para protegerla a ella y al idiota de Naruto, pero también lo había hecho por ella misma, porque no quería ver a Neji dirigirle una mirada llena de desprecio.

La razón ella misma no la sabía. Quizá le gustaba.

¡Bah! No era eso. ¿O sí?

Sakura admiraba a Neji, por la forma en la que protegía a sus primas, por su orgullo como Shinnobi y la nobleza que sabía, existía dentro de él. Admiraba que a pesar de llevar un sello en su frente, Neji no se hundiera en el odio hacia el Souke como en el pasado. Admiraba su voluntad de fuego.

Debía ser solo eso: admiración.

La Haruno había decidido no perseguir a ningún hombre nunca más después de Sasuke, ella no volvería a actuar como una fangirl.

La peli rosa pensó que si reclamaba ese test como suyo, al Hyūga no le importaría y por lo tanto no la odiaría, porque simplemente seria irrelevante para él.

Sin embargo, Sakura podía jurar que nunca vio una mirada más fría y llena de decepción como la que el hombre le dedico ese día.

Y dolía.

La puerta de su consultorio se abrió de golpe. Ino Yamanaka apareció del otro lado con una prominente sonrisa.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —canturreo alargando la "a".

Sakura se incorporó con pereza.

—¿Qué quieres Ino-cerda?

—¿Adivina quienes volvieron a la aldea? —pregunto divertida. Sakura rodó los ojos con hastió.

No tenía humor para los chismes de la rubia.

—No me interesa.

La Yamanaka estrello las palmas contra el escritorio y acerco el rostro al de la Haruno, esta dio un respingo hacia atrás por la cercanía.

—Sasuke-kun y...

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No me digas! —se paró de un salto, y su silla cayo detrás de ella.

—¡Naruto le va a cortar el pene! —exclamo y se echó a reír.

—No puede ser. ¡¿Cómo es que llegaron juntos?! —inquirió.

—Kiba me dijo que Sasuke llego esta mañana y Naruto acaba de volver, así que no han llegado juntos —se alzó de hombros— ¡Conociendo a Naruto ya ha de estar buscando al bastardo que robo tu virginidad!

Ino estallo es carcajadas otra vez.

Sakura resoplo cansada. Tal vez debió contarle la verdad al rubio aunque no le correspondiera, o por lo menos aclararle que Sasuke no era el "padre".

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo la peli rosa.

.

.

.

—¡NEJI! —gritó molesta Tenten cuando se levantó del piso. El Hyūga la había estrellado contra un árbol en su último ataque.

—¡Tu llama de la juventud está ardiendo demasiado! —opino Lee que se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

Neji lo miro mal.

—¡Chicos, es suficiente por hoy! —dijo Gai-sensei con su pose del "buen chico".

Tenten recolecto sus armas y Lee comenzó a hacer flexiones.

El Hyūga volvió a entrenar. Estrello su palma contra un árbol y lo partió por la mitad, después siguió con el de al lado.

—Neji es un bruto —,exclamó la morena y luego se cruzó de brazos— Si sigue así va a acabar con el bosque entero.

Paseo su vista por su alrededor, había decenas de árboles quebrados y tirados en un radio de por lo menos 200 metros.

Gai y Lee asintieron convencidos.

—Últimamente su mal genio empeoro —comento la mujer mirando hacia donde su compañero destruía otro árbol.

—Creo que debemos hacer una reunión grupal y motivarlo a que nos cuente sus conflictos —dijo Gai-sensei con gesto solemne.

— ¡Eso suena genial, sensei! —animó Lee.

Tenten rodo los ojos, sabía que Neji prefería sacarse los ojos que hacer lo que su maestro decía.

De pronto un poderoso estruendo cimbro la tierra.

Neji detuvo su ataque antes de que diera de lleno contra otro árbol al oír aquello.

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —grito Tenten.

—Parece que fue una explosión, vino del campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 —explico Gai.

El Hyūga observo a lo lejos una nube de polvo alzándose.

—Naruto debe estar entrenando —dijo Lee.

Un instante después otro poderoso ruido se oyó a lo lejos. El sonido de los mil pájaros.

—¿Chidori? —murmuro el Hyūga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que los pupilos de Kakashi están peleando de nuevo, esto será interesante —el hombre del espandex verde sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

.

—¡TEMEEE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE MATARE!

Sasuke Uchiha apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer el chillido de Naruto antes de esquivar un Odama-rasengan que el rubio estaba dispuesto a estampar contra su cuerpo. Había sentido su chakra, pero no pensó que el imbécil intentaría matarlo por la espalda.

—Tsk. ¡¿Que mierda pasa contigo, Dobe?! —reclamo furioso.

—¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! ¡Te voy a castrar, dattebayo!

¡¿Que carajos le había picado?!

El Uchiha reunió chakra y pronto se pudo vislumbrar el chidori formándose en su mano derecha, corrió al encuentro con el Uzumaki y hundió su brazo en el pecho del hombre atravesándolo, un segundo después el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo, provocando que Sasuke chocara su ataque con el piso.

— ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura-chan?! —reclamo el rubio con la respiración agitada.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—¡Tú lo sabes bien! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazarla, dattebayo?!

_¿Que él que?_

El azabache no pudo ocultar un dejo de incredulidad. Más ese no era su problema.

—Hmp. Ese no es mi problema, no tiene nada que ver conmigo —respondió inexpresivo ante su acusación.

— ¡¿Que no tiene nada que ver contigo?! ¡Eres un cabrón, es tu hijo 'ttebayo!

—¡NARUTO! —Sakura apareció en el campo de visión del rubio y cuando él estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaba bien y que haría pagar al bastardo del Teme, ella salto sobre él propinándole un coscorrón.

—¡Auch! ¡Me dolió, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —chilló.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!

—¡Estoy limpiando tu honor, dattebayo!

La Haruno reprimió sus ganas de estrangularlo, no sería justo con Hinata.

—¿Y crees que matando a Sasuke-kun lo vas a lograr? —el rubio asintió convencido.

—Sakura —la voz fría y monótona del Uchiha reclamo su atención— ¿Qué es todo esto?

La peli rosa mordió su labio inferior. ¿Y si de una vez le contaba la verdad al idiota de Naruto?

Si decidía seguir con la mentira, su rubio amigo la iba a estar jodiendo los días enteros preguntándole quien era el padre.

Lo mejor era que el mismo hablara con Hinata y esta le contara de su estado, pero ahora que ella no podía visitar a la Hyuga, el Uzumaki mucho menos tenia permitida la entrada a la mansión del clan mas viejo de Konoha(,) y por lo tanto no se podía comunicar con la mujer.

—¡¿Sigues fingiendo que no sabes nada de nada, Teme?! —el rubio hizo ademan de echársele encima al azabache, pero la peli rosa lo detuvo del brazo.

—¡El no es el padre de mi hijo, Naruto! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! —El Uzumaki abrió los ojos consternado y Sasuke frunció casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Las tres miradas se enfocaron en el hombre de espandex verde que se hizo presente en aquel momento.

No venia solo, Gai-sensei y Tenten lo acompañaban.

—¿Lee-san? —murmuro sorprendida la Haruno. ¿De donde carajos habían salido?

—¿Entonces si el Teme no es el papa de tu bebé...? ¡¿Quién es Sakura-chan?! —el rubio despeino sus cabellos, frustrado.

—¡Sakura-san, dime que no es verdad! ¡¿Quién ha osado a desflorar tu juvenil cuerpo?! —de los ojos de Rock Lee corrían gruesas lágrimas y el moquillo se asomaba por sus fosas nasales.

La peli rosa ignoro al hombre de peinado de tinaja y oteo el lugar por el que había aparecido el equipo de Gai, buscando al Hyūga. Esperaba que no viniera con ellos porque…

_¡Carajo!_

Ahí, sobre la copa de uno de los arboles aledaños dos perlas la escudriñaban con molestia.

Sakura perdió el contacto visual con Neji al girar el rostro en dirección al Uchiha, este la miraba con su habitual desinterés.

—Naruto, deja ya de meterte en esto, es asunto mío —. Le hablo firme y con gesto cansado.

—Pero, Sakura-chan

Sakura inhalo, estaba harta de esa situación y la mirada del Hyūga ,que sentía clavada en su nuca no ayudaba demasiado.

—Agradezco tu interés, Naruto, pero por favor ya no hagas nada más. Cuando sea el momento sabrás lo que necesitas — esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo. Sabía que Naruto actuaba de buena fe, pero su insistencia la irritaba.

Lee seguía llorando a un lado. Tenten y Gai miraban el cuadro con sorpresa.

—Sasuke-kun —el aludido tenia los brazos cruzados—, lo siento.

—Hmp

—Sakura-chan…

Sakura hizo una reverencia a manera de despedida y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hospital.

A lo lejos Neji la vio marchar.

.

.

.

Neji había sido arrastrado por un insano morbo hacia el campo de equipo 7 que tenía la necesidad de saciar.

Gai y Lee se habían adelantado, Tenten iba por detrás de ellos con un gesto de fastidio y él se quedó al último, no quería verse interesado en lo que podría estar pasando.

Su compañero y maestro fueron los primeros en hacer acto de presencia, él decidió quedarse un poco alejado, subió parado en las ramas de un árbol.

Podía ver dos enormes cráteres en el suelo, las piedras desperdigadas y el polvo haciendo aun una prominente nubecilla, que casi se difuminaba.

En medio de todo aquello se encontraban las siluetas del Uchiha y el Uzumaki, al lado de este, la inconfundible melena rosada de la Haruno se mecia de espaldas a Neji.

Escucho la insolente voz de Naruto, reclamarle al azabache.

— ¡¿Sigues fingiendo que no sabes nada de nada, Teme?! —el rubio hizo ademan de echársele encima al Uchiha, la peli rosa lo detuvo del brazo.

—¡Él no es el padre de mi hijo, Naruto! ¡Ya déjalo en paz!

Neji no pudo evitar emular un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer.

El Hyūga pudo paladear un trago de satisfacción.

_Sasuke Uchiha no era el padre._

Esperen_, _¿Satisfacción?

Neji sacudió su cabeza con disimulo para desechar esas ideas. ¿Por qué él tendría que sentir satisfacción?

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito de Lee resonó fuerte.

El Hyūga observo a su compañero de equipo lloriquear. Luego su vista se posó en Sakura que peinaba la zona con la vista.

El castaño hizo contacto visual con la peli rosa por escasos segundos antes de que esta prestara su atención a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

La mujer cruzo algunas palabras con sus compañeros y después abandono el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos los ahí presentes.

Neji bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba, dispuesto a irse y volver a su entrenamiento. Había sido poco digno al haber ido a meterse en donde no lo llamaban, eso era del estilo de Lee y su maestro, no del genio Hyūga; sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—¿Por qué? —escuchó un sollozo proveniente del cejudo . Neji rodo los ojos.

Rock Lee estaba junto a su sensei que tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro, demostrándole su apoyo moral. Tenten miraba algo preocupada a Lee-

Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo y Naruto lo imito. Nuevamente quedo a solas el equipo de Gai.

—Lee, hay momentos en la vida de un hombre donde enfrenta decepciones y obstáculos, cae y se levanta. Ese es el verdadero poder; el poder de levantarte una vez más. Hoy tienes permitido llorar. ¡Pero mañana has arder una vez más la llama de la juventud, Lee!

—Gai-sensei —gimoteo.

Neji suspiro cansado, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a casa, tomar una ducha e intentar dormir.

.

.

.

Sakura volvió al hospital, había dejado a Ino encargada de sus pacientes. La Yamanaka había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando le prohibió terminantemente acompañarla a buscar a Naruto para impedir que dejara sin descendencia al Uchiha.

Su blonda amiga estaba furiosa con ella, tanto que ni siquiera se despidió de ella al terminar su turno, ni tampoco pregunto el chisme.

La Haruno cerró la puerta de su consultorio dispuesta a ir a casa, ya eran las 9:34 de la noche y ella no tenía ganas más que de dormir.

Salió del hospital y se internó entre las calles de Konoha camino a su departamento. Se entretuvo viendo la luna menguante que adornaba el cielo esa noche mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

Cuando llego, entro y escucho un pequeño chillido.

¡Joder!

Encendió la luz rápidamente y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta su habitación, estrelló la puerta y se acercó a una pequeña cajita que estaba a los pies de su cama.

Ahí dentro se encontraba un pequeño cachorrito de color blanco y pelo rizado.

—¡Oh dios mío! Olvide darte de comer, ¡Soy una persona horrible! ¡Soy peor que Naruto!

Naruto era el responsable de que Sakura tuviera ese pequeño perrito.

El Uzumaki le había pedido a Kiba uno de los cachorritos que habían nacido de la primera camada que tuvo Akamaru. Pero como el idiota de Naruto apenas y podía con su alma, por supuesto que era obvio que no podría cuidar una mascota.

Asi que cínicamente, su amigo le había pedido a Sakura que se hiciera cargo del recién nacido cachorro. La Haruno intento devolvérselo a Kiba, pero este alego que ya no tenía espacio para tanto cachorro y que el Uzumaki había dicho que lo cuidaría.

Así que la peli rosa no tuvo otra más que hacerse cargo del animal. Ella no era capaz de dejarlo a su suerte, además, era muy lindo y tierno.

Ino le habia dicho que el cachorro era un peligro para su casa y su guarda ropa; dijo que ese perro se comería sus zapatos, vestidos y maquillajes. Eso para Ino Yamanaka era el fin del mundo.

Sakura tomo al cachorro y este meneo la cola y lamio su rostro juguetonamente.

—Vamos, Byakuya, te daré algo de comer.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo un halo de luz entraba por la cortina blanca que se mecía oscilante al son del viento que entraba por la ventana.

Neji estaba acostado en su futon viendo fijamente ese lugar por el que se filtraba algo de luz.

De pronto vio como una pequeña silueta aparecía por entre la pulcra cortina. Frunció el ceño.

Se incorporó aún en el futon y se acercó hacia el ventanal, tomo la tela entre sus manos y jalo con fuerza.

Dio un salto involuntario y su corazón bombeo con fuerza cuando frente a sus ojos, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana un bebé en pañales lo miraba sonriente.

No, no era una sonrisa de empatía.

Sonreía con sorna, se reía de él.

Neji dio un traspié hacia atrás cuando la pequeña criatura bajo de un salto de la ventana.

_¡Podia caminar! ¡Ese bebé estaba caminando!_

El Hyūga intento retroceder a la par que el niño se acercaba. No porque le diera miedo ver a un bebé caminando en su cuarto a mitad de la noche, ¡claro que no!, sino porque simplemente le parecía extraño.

Sus piernas no le respondían y esa cosa estaba frente a él. Neji intento concentrar chakra para moverse pero no podía.

El bebé afianzo sus diminutas manitas a su pierna y como si de un mono se tratase comenzó a trepar sobre su cuerpo hasta tener su carita frente a la del hombre.

Neji trago grueso al ver como el infantil rostro se iba deformando; comenzó a crecer cabello y sus facciones fueron tomando la forma de un hombre maduro.

eji...

Neji...

_¡Joder!_ ¡Esa cosa le estaba hablando!

Neji...

¡Neji!

El hombre abrió los ojos alterado, frente a él estaba la imagen de su techo caoba.

Se sentó de golpe y miro automáticamente hacia la ventana: estaba cerrada.

—¡Neji! —miro a su izquierda encontrándose con los iris opalinos de Hanabi que lo miraban.

El Hyūga masajeo el puente de su nariz.

Toda la semana había estado teniendo ese sueño recurrente: un bebé que entraba por su ventana y se transformaba en Sasuke Uchiha.

Afortunadamente esta vez no pudo ver culminar su pesadilla gracias a Hanabi.

Por esa jodida pesadilla no había podido dormir casi nada, siempre se despertaba en la madrugada y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Que estabas soñando? Parecía que te estaban matando —comento tranquila.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Que necesitas?—corto el tema.

—Te han venido a buscar. Al parecer tu compañero de equipo está dando problemas en un bar.

Neji resopló. Lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con Lee borracho. ¿Y dónde carajos estaba Tenten? ¿Y Gai?

—Enseguida voy. Gracias, Hanabi-sama.

.

.

.

Cuando Neji llego al bar espero encontrar a Rock Lee haciendo destrozos y a muchos de los civiles intentando controlarlo, pero no fue eso lo que vio.

Lee se encontraba en la barra, hasta el fondo del lugar; estaba cabizbajo y bebía un trago tras otro.

Al parecer el único problema era que el dueño ya quería cerrar el local y el necio del cejudo se negaba rotundamente a largarse.

Gai-sense había salido de misión hacía un par de horas y por eso no estaba ahí para controlar a sus pupilos y al parecer nadie había ido a buscar a Tenten.

El Hyūga se acercó a su compañero y lo jalo del hombro para hacerle saber de su presencia.

—¡Neji! —saludó efusivo—, ¡¿Viniste a tomar un trago conmigo?!

—Vine por ti, levántate y vámonos.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, hacia frio y aun así había salido a buscar a Lee.

Neji estaba molesto.

—¡Ya, Neji! No frunzas el ceño que te arrugas —hipo— ¡¿Dónde está la llama de tu juventud?!

—Son $10,000 yenes —hablo el hombre de la barra.

Neji saco dinero y pago la cantidad solicitada. Tomo a Lee de un brazo, lo paso por sus hombros y lo levanto.

—Oye —enfatizo la "e"— ¿A dónde vamos?, Espera—tomo las botellas de sake que estaban sobre la barra y las abrazo con su brazo libre.

Salieron del bar y caminaron unas cuantas calles, luego Lee se dejó caer contra la pared de un callejón. Neji tuvo que soltarlo para no caer también.

—Lee, levántate —advirtió.

El cejudo tomo una de las botellas y la abrió, después dio un sorbo. El Hyūga lo miro asqueado.

—¡Bebe un poco ,Neji! — extendió la botella—,anda, solo un poco —sacudió en envase lleno de sake.

—Es de madrugada, estamos en medio de la calle y estas ebrio —acusó

—Lo sé—dijo cabizbajo, de un momento a otro recupero el ánimo— ¡Anda ,Neji, bebe! Sí no lo haces... no me levantare!

El castaño resoplo con hastió. Tomo de mala gana la botella que le extendía el hombre y dio un trago largo.

Sintió el alcohol quemar su garganta, reprimió la tos.

Neji casi nunca bebía, salvo en las reuniones del Clan y lo hacía más por compromiso que porque de verdad lo deseara.

—¡Eso, así se hace amigo! —aplaudió Lee.

—Ahora levántate y vámonos—exigió.

—No —hizo un puchero—, quiero que bebas conmigo hasta que estas…—enseño las cinco botellas de sake que traía—se terminen. Entonces me levantare.

Neji rodo los ojos. Lee podía llegar a ser tan necio y eso lo sacaba de sus cabales. No tenía ganas de estar lidiando con él, y si sacaba su puño borracho se iba a enfrascar en un enfrentamiento que sinceramente no tenía ánimos de que se llevara a cabo.

El Hyūga llevo nuevamente la botella a sus labios y la bebió hasta el fondo, trago a trago.

Su garganta estaba hirviendo.

—¡Yosh! —grito Lee emocionado.

El Hyūga soltó la botella mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Definitivamente no le gustaba tomar.

.

.

.

—Neji —el cejudo movió la cabeza del castaño que reposaba contra la pared—.¿Oye, estas bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?

El Hyūga se removió en su lugar y dio el último trago a la botella de sake que traía en las manos.

—Ya se acabó —murmuro mientras volteaba el recipiente vacío.

—Neji, estas borracho.

—No, tú lo estás.

Rock Lee rio con ganas.

—Mi amado cerezo ha sido desflorado —hablo Lee—, y duele, aquí —toco su pecho.

Neji lo miro y asintió ligeramente.

—Duele, aquí —repitió el castaño. El cejudo lo miro sorprendido.

—¿También te duele? —Inquirió acercando su rostro al pecho del Hyūga—, debe ser el alcohol.

—No lo sé —contesto el hombre.

—Cuando amas algo y lo pierdes duele aquí —Lee señalo el pecho de su amigo—, ¿A ti te duele?

El castaño afirmo.

—¿Qué perdí? —soltó al aire.

—Lo que importa es lo que uno siente —murmuro el cejudo—, Sakura-san no siente lo mismo por mí, pero aun así me duele aquí—cerro los ojos—Yo no perdí su amor, yo perdí una ilusión y duele.

—¿Que perdí? —volvió a repetir el Hyūga.

Neji escucho un golpe seco y vio a Lee al lado suyo en el piso, durmiendo.

Se puso de pie con los sentidos embotados y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a un dormido Rock Lee.

.

.

.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres golpes fueron suficientes para despertar a Sakura Haruno.

La mujer se incorporó en la cama y talló sus ojos. Estaba durmiendo sensacional cuando oyó los malditos golpes en su puerta.

Donde fuera Naruto, juraba que lo mataría.

Salió con su pijama de conejitos: un pantalón holgado de algodón y la playera de manga larga a juego.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Ahora que carajos quieres, Naru...? —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron escandalosamente.

Del otro lado de su puerta, se encontraba Neji Hyūga mirándola fijamente.

—¡¿Ne-Neji?! —soltó sorprendida.

Eran casi las 5 de la madrugada y lo último que se espero era tener una visita social del genio Hyūga.

Tal vez ya se había enterado de la verdad y Hinata ahora mismo estaba siendo torturada.

¡Oh no! Por supuesto que el Clan Hyūga no podía ser tan radical. ¿O sí?

—¿Quién es el padre? —la voz de Neji sonaba pastosa.

—¿Qué? —no entendía.

Estaba preguntando quien era el padre del bebé de Hinata? ¡Era obvio que Naruto era el papà!

—¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? —su voz sonaba extraña.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas ebrio?

—¿Quién?

—No entiendo a qué viene esto —suspiró— Neji, vuelve a tu casa.

Sakura estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero él interpuso el brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿O es que acaso no sabes de quién es? —inquirió, hiriente.

El aire abandono los pulmones de la mujer. ¿Estaba insinuando que era una cualquiera?

La mano de la Haruno se estampo contra la mejilla derecha del hombre provocando un sonido seco.

La carne pronto se tornó roja. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le dio aquella bofetada con la fuerza que hubiese querido.

—¡No sabes nada! —grito indignada. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

Él que sabía lo que había tenido que aguantar la última semana para salvar el trasero de Naruto y Hinata; las miradas curiosas, los cotilleos a sus espaldas y hasta su mirada de desprecio.

—¡Largo! —cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero el Hyūga interpuso el pie y luego empujo con el hombro impidiendo que la puerta alcanzara a cerrar.

—Lo siento —su voz aterciopelada le llego como un sutil murmullo, sin embargo ella fue capaz de escuchar.

Él se estaba disculpando.

Su agarre perdió fuerza y la puerta se abrió completamente.

—Tan solo vete —dijo tranquila. Su mirada estaba baja.

—Sakura —la interpelada lo miro sorprendida; él nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

—Neji —susurro perdida en la mirada opalina que tenía enfrente.

Ya no había molestia ni decepción. No era una mirada fría.

Podía jurar que era cálida.

—¿Te forzaron? —La Haruno no se esperó esa pregunta.

Nunca pensó que Neji se interesaría tanto en ese asunto. Ella pensaba que su visita tenía que ver con Hinata, no con ella.

—¿Por qué te interesa todo esto? —inquirió, suave.

—Por qué me interesas tú —contesto con una sinceridad arrolladora que hizo temblar a Sakura.

—Estas ebrio.

—Posiblemente.

—A ti no te gusta tomar —dijo para romper ese momento que se iba tornando cada vez más personal.

—Dímelo—rebatió ante su respuesta.

—No—contesto

Neji resoplo.

—No he podido dormir la última semana pensando en esto, tan solo dilo —pidió mientras recargaba la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta.

¿Qué no había podido dormir? A Sakura casi se le escapa una sonrisa, luego vio el semblante serio del hombre y supo que lo decía enserio.

Suspiro resignada.

—No hay un padre, Neji, eso es lo que quieres saber. Ahora vete.

El castaño frunció el ceño notablemente, se separó de la pared y se plantó frente a la mujer.

—Haruno.

—Esto es molesto, Neji. No puedes venir en la madrugada, ebrio, a preguntar el nombre del padre del niño—cruzo los brazos.

—Sí, es molesto—mascullo.

Se quedó un instante inmóvil, llevo una mano a su sien y la masajeo, dio un paso hacia el frente tambaleándose.

La peli rosa se alarmo al verlo dar un traspié. Neji se acercó y la tomo de los hombros mientras aproximaba lentamente su rostro hasta casi pegarlo con el suyo, retrocedió aturdida ante la reciente cercanía del hombre, él reafirmo su agarre.

Las mejillas de la peli rosa ardieron al tiempo que veía como el rostro del Hyūga se acercaba peligrosamente, cada vez más. Trago grueso y enfoco sus jades en los perla que la miraban fijamente.

Cada vez más cerca…

Su corazón latió fuerte; juraría que si Neji ponía atención podría escuchar el sonido que desprendía su pecho.

Sus piernas estaban inmóviles, se sentía turbada, aun mas cuando pudo sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su cara.

¿Iba a besarla?

No pudo más contra el escrutinio que los ojos opalinos mantenían contra los suyos y los cerró.

Inconscientemente apretó los labios esperando el inevitable acto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Ya sé que había dicho que sería un two-shot, pero sigue siendo larguísimo, y no quiero que la lectura resulte tediosa.**

**Prometo subir la tercera y última parte esta misma semana =)**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios: ****Zhu Beifong****, Crimela, GenesisSakuritax, Gabitha, maraiah, Kahome, Sofy, Nia Haruno.**

**:****D ¡Son geniales!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo.

—Narración —

_Pensamientos_

Open the Door

III

.

.

.

—Dilo —rebatió ante su respuesta.

—No —contesto Sakura, soltando un resoplido.

—No he podido dormir la ultima semana pensando en esto, tan solo dímelo —pidió mientras recargaba la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta.

_¿Qué no había podido dormir? ,_a Sakura casi se le escapa una sonrisa, luego vio el semblante serio del hombre y supo que lo decía en serio

Suspiro resignada.

—No hay un padre, Neji, eso es lo que querías saber. Ahora vete.

El castaño frunció el ceño notablemente, se separó de la pared y se plantó frente a la mujer.

—Haruno.

—Esto es molesto, Neji. No puedes venir en medio de la madrugada, ebrio, a preguntar el nombre del padre del niño —cruzó los brazos.

—Si, es molesto —mascullo.

Se quedo un instante inmóvil, llevó una mano a su sien y la masajeo, dio un paso hacia el frente tambaleándose un poco. La peli rosa se alarmó al verlo dar un traspié. Neji la tomo de los hombros mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hasta casi pegarlo con el suyo, ella retrocedió aturdida ante la reciente cercanía del hombre, pero él reafirmo su agarre.

Las mejillas de la peli rosa ardieron al tiempo que veía como el rostro del Hyuga se acercaba peligrosamente, cada vez más. Trago grueso y enfoco sus ojos jades en los perla que la miraban fijamente.

Cada vez mas cerca…

Su corazón latió fuerte; juraría que si Neji ponía atención podría escuchar el sonido que desprendía de su pecho.

Sus piernas estaban inmóviles, se sentía turbada, aún más cuando pudo sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su cara.

¿Iba a besarla?

No pudo más contra el escrutinio que los ojos opalinos mantenían contra los suyos y los cerró.

Inconscientemente apretó los labios esperando el inevitable acto.

Sakura sintió un peso muerto colisionar contra su cuerpo que la hizo dar un traspié, abrió los ojos aprisa; la cabeza del hombre descansaba sobre su hombro y su cuerpo entero estaba lánguido, apoyado en ella.

La mujer cargó con el peso del castaño para que este no cayera de narices contra el piso.

¿Se había quedado dormido?

—Ne-Neji —lo llamó con voz vacilante, completamente azorada.

¡Ella pensó que Neji Hyuga iba a besarla! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?! Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

La Haruno rodó los ojos y pasó un brazo de Neji por sobre sus hombros, y una mano por su cadera para sostenerlo mejor.

—Maldición —exclamó. El hombre le llevaba de ventaja cabeza y media de estatura y pesaba como un demonio.

Como pudo caminó con él hasta dentro de su casa y cerró la puerta con un pie, paseó la vista por la pequeña sala y dejó caer el cuerpo del hombre sin delicadeza alguna en el sillón más grande.

Él se removió inquieto, mas no abrió los ojos.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá adverso y lo miro ceñuda. Genial, ahora tenia a Neji Hyuga completamente borracho, en la madrugada, durmiendo en su sala.

La chica se levantó de mala gana y se fue a su habitación, lo dejaría ahí durmiendo, no era una bruja, no lo echaría en ese estado de su casa aunque ganas le sobraran.

Regreso a su cama y se envolvió entre las sabanas,sin embargo, ya no le parecía tan cómoda.

Cogio una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza, queria volver a dormir,no obstante,sabia que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Pataleo frustrada y se acomodó boca arriba, admirando el techo color crema.

¿Por qué demonios Neji había ido a buscarla? ¿Qué pasaba con él? No podía concebir la idea de que ella: Sakura Haruno, pudiese ser importante para Neji; podría jurar que ella era un estorbo en el camino del Hyūga, así se lo había hecho sentir.

_«__Por que me interesas tú__»_

Recordó las palabras del hombre y sacudió la cabeza con ahincó, luego se tapo hasta la cabeza con la sabana y prefirió ignorar sus pensamientos.

_«__Por que me interesas tú__»_

—Maldición —se levantó de golpe, tiró las sabanas a un lado y camino hacia el baño. Definitivamente no podría dormir.

.

.

.

Sintió algo húmedo rozar su mejilla, una cálida, suave y húmeda caricia.

Le gustaba, era relajante y cosquilluda. Esbozó una media sonrisa casi sin querer, dejándose llevar por el suave tacto.

La caricia cesó,luego sintió algo tibió derramarse sobre su pecho. Neji abrió un ojo con flojera y visualizo una pequeña bola de pelo blanca reposando en su pecho.

Se sentó despacio, la bola de pelo resbalo sobre su regazo y se aparto dando un brinquito desde el sofa al suelo. El castaño miró al animal alejarse juguetonamente.

Todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareado y ¿mojado?

Neji se puso de pie y todo giro a su alrededor, tropezó con una pequeña mesa de centro, el florero que estaba sobre ésta se estrello contra el suelo. El ruido molestó a Neji y anotó mentalmente no poner más mesas inservibles en la casa.

Tambaleándose, se deshizo de su yukata blanca, estaba mojada y olía mal. El castaño se olisqueó e hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿¡Que demonios!? —oyó la voz chillona de una mujer. Neji se masajeo las sienes.

—Shhh —pidió.

—¡Neji,tapate! — giró y se encontró con la menuda figura de Sakura.

—¿Haruno, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con voz pastosa. La peli rosa enarco una ceja.

—Estás en mi casa —se cruzo de brazos. Neji oteó el lugar; las paredes eran color crema y los muebles eran anticuados, definitivamente no era su casa.

—Mmh —concedió.

—Neji, tápate. Estás desnudo —con razón tenía frío.

—La cosa blanca me mojo —se quejó.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Pues vuelve a ponértela asi, no puedes andar desnudo por mi casa.

—No, huele mal, no me pondré eso.

Sakura bufó y se sentó en el sofa pequeño.

Neji se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a la casa de esa mujer. Recordaba haber estado con Lee, luego alcohol y...

—¿Quien es el padre? —la peli rosa lo miro incrédula.

—¡¿Sigues con eso?! — él asintió.

—¿Con quien dormiste, Sakura? —cuestionó— ¿Kakashi?, ¿Kiba?, ¿Shino?—mencionó a los solteros, no la creía capaz de haber tenido una aventura con alguien comprometido.

—Eres increíble —soltó molesta.

El Hyūga trato de reprimir un escalofrió antes de decir:

—¿Gai? o tal vez,¿Lee? —Sakura lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

—No, Neji y ya ¡cállate! Estás borracho y te juro que cuando se te pase vas a desear que Naruto te meta un rasengan por el...

—¿Es de Naruto? —la boca de la mujer formo una perfecta "o"

—¡Dios! No se si reír o llorar —él la miró mal. Se quedó un momento quieto, mirando a la nada, después dijo:

—Quiero dormir contigo —se acercó a la peli rosa que tenia las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Q-que estas diciendo? —inquirió trémula.

—No se quien durmió contigo y yo quiero hacerlo —contesto, sincero.

—¡Estas loco! —exclamó azorada, se levantó del sofa y Neji le tomó por la muñeca.

—No puedo pensar antes de hablar —frunció en ceño, confundido—, es extraño.

—Está amaneciendo, Neji. Ve a tu casa —suspiró cansada.

Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de replicar, golpearon la puerta. Sakura lo miro apurada y le aventó un cojín, él lo atrapó y lo llevo a la altura de su cabeza, analizándolo.

—Cubrete —exigió

El obedeció y se quedo parado mientras ella entreabría la puerta, tapando la vista hacia dentro con su cuerpo. Neji no pudo verde quien se trataba, pero era un hombre, seguramente ANBU.

—Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama manda a llamarle ahora.

—¿A-ahora? —inquirió.

—Si, los demás miembros de su equipo ya estan esperándola

—Gracias —la puerta se cerró y la mujer quedó frente al Hyūga.

Neji dejo caer el cojín y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle.

—Debo irme, Tsunade me manda a llamar —explicó— Ve a casa,Neji.

El castaño analizo a la peli rosa y vio que ya estaba vestida con su habitual ropa.

—Voy contigo —dijo sereno.

—¡¿Que?! No, de ninguna manera —frunció el entrecejo.

—Te seguiré.

—Demonios, ¿que pasa contigo? —reclamó.

—Creo que estoy ebrio —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura agradeció que a esa hora no había demasiados civiles en las calles de Konoha, así nadie recordaría el espectáculo que Neji Hyūga estaba otorgando al caminar semidesnudo por la aldea.

Ella había decidido que después de su encuentro con la Hokage, lo llevaría a la mansión Hyūga.

La Haruno sabía que un hombre borracho era difícil, pero nunca imaginó que Neji pudiese llegar a perder en tal grado la conciencia, al grado de echar por la borda su buen juicio y bien sabido orgullo.

Diviso la torre Hokage frente a si y entro seguida por un tambaleante Neji. Llegó a la oficina de Tsunade y le habló a Neji:

—Espera aquí, cuando salga te llevaré a casa —dijo con voz maternal.

—No soy un perro, Haruno —contesto molesto—.Entraré también.

—¡Neji! —el Hyūga abrió la puerta y empujo a Sakura dentro.

Tsunade se encontraba con las manos unidas sosteniendo su barbilla, frente a ella estaba Kakashi y Sai, al lado Naruto y en una esquina, más alejado, Sasuke.

—Buenos días —la mujer hizo una reverencia.

—Fea —saludo Sai con una sonrisa.

—¡Sakura-chan! Neji, pero que carita traes,¡dattebayo! —Naruto se acerco al Hyūga, mirándolo divertido—.¡Parece que estas borracho!

—Lo esta,idiota —contestó la peli rosa—, lo he encontrado camino aquí, lo acompañare a su casa más tarde —explicó, más directamente a Tsunade,que la miraba ceñuda.

Neji fulminó a la Haruno con la mirada al escuchar la excusa.

—Hyūga, eres un shinnobi, dar esos espectáculos no es digno de un ninja respetable —apuntó la tiempo que Naruto explotó en carcajadas.

—¡Pero si tú te la pasas nadando en Sake, vieja! Ya no recuerdas que la otra noche estabas bebiendo sobre la barra del bar exigiendo todo el alcohol de Konoha, ¡dattebayo! —la vena en la frente de la rubia se hinchó —Kakashi- sensei y yo tuvimos que ir a sacarte y...

—¡Maldito mocoso, te he dicho que no me llames vieja! —golpeó el escritorio— Y ese era mi día libre!

Sakura rió nerviosa.

—Como digas ,!'ttebayo! —rió con ganas. Tsunade carraspeó poniendo gesto profesional.

—Sakura Haruno; miembro del equipo siete, discípula de la Hokage, reconocida ninja médico de élite —comenzó la quinta—, ¿me puedes decir cómo es que siendo yo tu mentora, soy la última en conocer tu situación?

—¿Eh?, No entiendo, Tsunade-sama.

—Quieres decirme: ¿quien diablos te embarazó? —la Haruno abrió los ojos como platos y paseó la vista desde Kakashi hasta Sasuke.

¡¿Tsunade pensaba que el padre se encontraba en el equipo siete?!

—Dilo: ¿quien de estos irresponsables es el padre? —inquirió, seria.

¡¿Que iba a hacer?! No podía echar de cabeza a Hinata. ¿Y si decía que era de un desconocido que conoció en una misión? No, ella no era así, Tsunade la conocía. Además, ¡no habia tenido una maldita misión en meses!

Sakura bajo la vista nerviosa yTsunade malinterpreto el gesto.

—Bien, ya que temes decirlo, será él mismo quien lo acepte —tronó los nudillos de sus manos—, contaré hasta cinco, espero que sea suficiente para que cojan valor o yo misma me encargare de castrarlos, ¿entendido?

Todos asintierón —también Neji—menos Sasuke.

—Uno —Sakura tragó grueso, estaba metiendo a todos en problemas. Quizá era hora de hablar —Dos...

¡Pero ahí estaba Neji! ¡No podía delatar a Hinata y a Naruto!

—Tres...

¡Dios! ¡¿Que iba a hacer?! ¿Y si se lo achacaba a Sai? ¡No! ¡Él estaba con Ino!

—Cuatro...

Kakashi, el era soltero.¡Y era su sensei! Ni en un millón de años pasaría.

—Cinco...

_Trágame tierra_, pensó.

—Yo soy —Sakura miró hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz y se quedó muda.

.

.

.

El castaño observó atento la reacción de la mujer, estaba nerviosa.

—Bien, ya que temes decirlo, será él mismo quien lo acepte —trono los nudillos de sus manos—, contare hasta cinco, espero que sea suficiente para que cojan valor o yo misma me encargare de castrarlos, ¿entendido?.

Neji escuchó atentamente cada palabra de la rubia y asintió mas por reflejo que porque quisiera hacerlo.

La maldita curiosidad lo estaba matando, de una manera extraña se sentía ansioso. Quizá era obra del alcohol.

—Uno —Neji estaba atento a cada uno de los presentes,especialmente en Kakashi, que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Naruto miraba a ambos lados alternando la vista entre Sai y su maestro.

—Dos...

Miró a Sai, estaba sonriendo quitado de la pena.

—Tres...

Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos, en la esquina, recargado en la pared con gesto indiferente. Él Uchiha estaba descartado, Sakura había dejado claro que no era suyo.

—Cuatro...

Naruto no podría ser, era bien sabido que la Haruno siempre lo había rechazado, además, tenia una relación con Hinata.

Nadie de ahí podía ser.

¿Y si no había padre como le dijo la mujer? Sakura no era mujer de aventuras, ¿cierto? , Él lo sabia, de lo contrario no se sonrojaría con cualquier atrevimiento y su mirada no sería tan transparente.

Neji paró en seco sus pensamientos.

¿Y si la habían forzado y por eso ella se negaba a hablar del tema? ¿Si la habian obligado? Entonces jamás habría un padre y su reputación estaría en boca de todos.

_¡__Él no iba a permitirlo!_

—Cinco.

Y cuando tenia las palabras en la punta de la lengua, dispuesto a afrontar una responsabilidad que no le concernía en lo absoluto, las escuetas palabras de otro hombre resonaron en la habitación.

—Yo soy —la voz monotona de Sasuke Uchiha llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incrédulos.

Y hubo unos segundos de silencio...

—¡¿QUE?! ¡PERO SI SAKURA-CHAN LO NEGO, DATTEBAYO!

Neji asintió ,apoyando las palabras del rubio.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? —la peli rosa veía con ojos exorbitados al azabache.

—Bien, Sasuke. Sabes lo que te conviene —habló Tsunade.

—Hmp.

Kakashi resoplo, sacó un libro verde de entre su ropa y lo abrió, enfocando ahí la vista.

—Supongo que ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo, así que esta bien, Sasuke — el peli gris habló sin levantar su atención del libro—, gracias por intentar ayudarme pero es hora de enfrentar mi responsabilidad.

—¿De que carajo hablas, Kakashi? —reclamó la quinta.

—Yo soy el papá —confeso enarcando las cejas en una sonrisa.

_¡¿__Qué demonios?! __¡¿__Kakashi también?!_

—¡¿Como?! ¡¿Hay dos papás?! Sakura-chan, no entiendo nada ¡'dattebayo! —Narutor evolvió su cabello,visiblemente frustrado.

—¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó la peli rosa.

¿Sasuke habia intentado cubrir a Kakashi?

—Tsunade-sama —la voz de Sai aclamó la atención de todos—, la verdad es que...

—No me digas, Sai: "tu eres el padre" —hablo la rubia, molesta.

—Si —contesto sonriente.

—¡Esto no es un maldito juego! ¡Sakura, te exijo que me lo digas!

Neji miro a Sakura, estaba roja hasta la raíz del peloy tenía los puños cerrados.

—¡No es ninguno de los tres! —gritó molesta.

—Entonces,¡¿quien, 'dattebayo?! —el rubio se acercó a la peli rosa y la zarandeó por los hombros.

—¡EL PADRE ERES TU, NARUTO!

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos.

No fue Sakura quien grito, los siete pares de ojos se centraron en la pequeña figura que apareció por la puerta; Hinata Hyūga estaba ahí, bajo la mirada, azorada por el atrevimiento de gritar, dentro del despacho de la Hokage.

—¡¿Hinata-chan?! ¡¿Como llegaste aqui 'ttebayo?! ¡¿Por que dices eso?! ¡¿Yo y Sakura-chan...?! —sacudió la cabeza, exagerado— No puede ser, no me acuerdo haber hecho "eso",¡dattebayo!

—Sakura-san n-no esta e-embarazada, y- yo si.

—Hinata —susurro la Haruno viéndola con pesar.

Silencio, tranquilo y seco silencio.

—¡¿QUE?! —chilló el Uzumaki— ¿Pero, cómo?

—Seras idiota, Naruto —dijo la peli rosa

—¿Que esta pasando aqui, Sakura?! —exigió Tsunade Senju, la interpelada miro hacia Neji.

—Sa-Sakura-san fue muy a-amable al prestarse en to-todo este malentendido, pe-pero no tiene por q-que se-seguir soportando e-esto —explico la Hyūga mientras contenía el llanto— Lo s-siento mucho! —inclinó la cabeza.

El Uzumaki se acercó a su novia y poso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Hinata-chan yo… tu… vas…

—Na- Naruto-kun

—¡Ay dios! Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi ,¡datebbayo! ¡¿Cómo voy a cuidar un bebé?!

Neji miró alternadamente a Sakura, Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura no estaba encinta, Hinata si.

Todo comenzaba a embonar en su cabeza, la Haruno había cubierto a su prima.

Ella no estaba embarazada. Por eso no había un padre, por que no había hijo.

En los labios del Hyūga casi se forma una sonrisa.

Sakura no estaba embarazada, pero Hinata si.

_¡__Hinata si!_

Neji atravesó a Naruto con la mirada, como una daga.

—Naruto —dijo, con voz sombría.

El aludido prestó su atención ante la voz parca del castaño.

—Ne-Neji —susurró Naruto, tragando grueso.

Ahí iba a correr sangre.

Se encontraban saliendo de la torre Hokage, Sakura jalaba al Hyūga del brazo; Neji había intentado atacar a Naruto con las Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas, y decía "intentado", porque el hombre ni siquiera pudo moldear chakra adecuadamente y a cada intento de ataque daba un traspié tras otro.

La Haruno no había soportado más ver el ridículo que el Hyūga estaba haciendo, semidesnudo, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin atinar ninguno, según él, limpiando la honra de Hinata.

Así que de una vez por todas decidió sacarlo de ahí y salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sakura estaba en parte feliz de que aquel enredo hubiese terminado, pero sabía que tanto Hinata como Naruto tendrían que enfrentar sus responsabilidades, y quizá, cuando Neji estuviera sobrio, Naruto tendría que ocultarse.

Hinata había llegado a la oficina de la Hokage, por que Hiashi Hyūga la había mandado a reportar la "desaparición" de su sobrino. Neji no había llegado a dormir y el patriarca del Clan pensó que se había metido en problemas, ya que habían encontrado a Rock Lee, solo y ahogado de borracho en la calle, sin Neji.

—Haruno, no me jales —se quejó—,debo ir a matar a Naruto.

—Tu no puedes matar una mosca así como estas—rebatió.

Frente a ellos el sol comenzó a brillar sobre Konoha.

—Haruno —el hombre se detuvo y ella también, se paro frente a él—,¿No estas encinta? —cuestionó, distante.

Sakura inhalo,cansada.

—¿No recuerdas lo que paso ahí dentro?—señaló con la cabeza la entrada de la torre.

Él asintió, circunspecto.

—Yamanaka dijo que lo estabas —contestó.

—¿Ino? —indago,ladeando el rostro pensativa.

—Dijo que habían arruinado tu vida —cuestiono Neji.

Sakura recordó la platica que tuvo con Ino cuando se entero que había adoptado a un cachorrito; su blonda amiga le dijo que ese animal comería sus zapatos y destrozaría su guardarropa. Para Ino Yamanaka, eso era arruinar su vida.

La Haruno hizo memoria y no recordó otro momento en el que hubiera mencionado el tema.

De pronto algo en su mente hizo _clic._

—¿Me estabas espiando? —reclamó enojada.

—Fue una coincidencia —se defendió.

—Y casualmente te quedaste escuchando la conversación completa, como una vieja chismosa —se cruzó de brazos y zapateó.

—Tu amiga es escandalosa, se oía por todos lados —justificó.

—Cada vez te superas más.

—Entonces: ¿estas encinta? —volvió a la carga.

—¡Estaba hablando de Byakuya!—vociferó.

Neji la miró fijamente.

—¿Quien es Byakuya? ¿Posee el Byakugan? ¿Es Hyūga?

¿Pensaba que Byakuya era un hombre? No pudo reprimir una sonrisa antes de contestar:

—Byakuya es "la cosa blanca que te mojó"—dijo divertida

El hombre pareció analizar su respuesta.

—Aah.

—Neji,debes dejar de escuchar detrás de las puertas —recomendó—.Vamos, te dejare en tu casa —giro sobre sí, dispuesta a emprender la marcha.

—Haruno —llamó, tomó el delgado brazo de la mujer y la volteó, dejándola frente a él.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con las cejas arqueadas.

—Te prohíbo dormir con otro hombre que no sea yo —dijo con voz autoritaria.

_¡¿__Que él le prohibia que?!_

—Que demo...—acto seguido, Neji la beso.

Fue un beso húmedo y torpe, pero para Sakura fue el mejor de todos; porque era Neji Hyūga quien se lo había dado.

El primer beso de muchos que vendrían, claro, si Neji recordaba lo que había hecho cuando estuviera sobrio.

**FIN**

**.**

**`.**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Se que dije que publicaría el capitulo final hace como dos semanas, lo siento, no tengo excusas, espero que haya podido compensar un poco la espera y hayan disfrutado la lectura **

**Este es un final abierto, xD quedan bastantes cabos sueltos, como: ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Hiashi Hyuga cuando se entero del domingo siete de Hinata? ¿Neji realmente olvido lo que hizo? ¿Por qué Sasuke dijo que el progenitor? Hahaha lo dejo a su imaginación, aunque si quieren que haga un epilogo o una secuela podría hacerlo xD, háganmelo saber si les interesa hehehe.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios:**

**Lyn Beifong, Crimela, AomeAzakura, Gabitha, Yo, GenesisSakuritax, gizetjanty, kel, aRiElLa 95, Nia Haruno, Lechuga, Rosangelyta y Katarina Hyuga.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias!**

**Un review es como un orgasmo visual para el escritor hehehe, siempre motivan xD**

**Gabitha, me preguntaste si haría un long fic NejiSaku y quería decirles que si, ya estoy trabajando en ello, asi que espera noticias mías ;)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!**


End file.
